Woes Of A Superhero
by Rottweiler7692
Summary: Oliver and Clark's thoughts after Ollie finds out about his parents' death and quits being the Green Arrow to party and have fun. Oliver-centric.


_A/N: I was looking for stories about Oliver and couldn't find any ones Ollie-centric, especially with vulnerable!Oliver. So I'd written my own before for myself and decided to post it for anybody else who's a fan of this like me. It's kinda pointless but I really hope you enjoy it! _

_Set after Oliver finds out that Lionel killed his parents and starts drinking and partying and all that fun stuff. I personally thought it was the peeerfect storyline for some great fan fiction and was really disappointed that there wasn't any out there as far as I could find_.

Oliver POV:

I hazily took in my surroundings as the world slowly came back to me. I found myself lying on the ground of my loft apartment, clothes askew. As I tried to pull myself together and get to my feet, the world spun dizzily. Groaning loudly, I gave up my fight and laid back down, curling in on myself. Every part of my body ached.

I couldn't remember what had happened before. I remembered looking at the newspaper, the one that proclaimed my parents' death on the cover. With a picture of the three of us. Then going red with rage. Pulling on my Green Arrow costume and going out… going out where? I moaned. What did I do? Maybe I went to Lionel's place. The murderer of my parents! Aaarrgggrrr, I growled aloud.

I felt my fists involuntarily clench and I made a sudden movement that I wasn't expecting to make. Sooo not smart. Ugh. My head exploded again and I so did not whimper at the pain. I so did not just make that noise, nope, that was just my imagination. Yup, that was it. Speaking of…

I probably went to the Ace of Clubs. Hopefully I'd changed out of my costume. I cracked open my right eye for a second and looked down at myself. Yup, I'd taken it off. I was now dressed in black dress pants and an open white dress shirt. That seemed to be ripped. Blech.

The world spun again as I tried to figure out what to do. But I succumbed to the turmoil and let my eyes close again and let my body float off into oblivion.

When I woke again, I was in the same position as before. Except I was now shirtless. As I looked around for the reason why my shirt was gone, I noticed that the room seemed unbearably warm. As I moved in an attempt to get up again, I caught a glimpse of a red and blue blur. "Clark?" I asked aloud, wincing at the hoarseness of my throat. The Boy Scout was the only one I could think of that wore red and blue constantly.

"Oliver," Clark's voice sounded… stern for some reason. I wondered what he was pissed at now. He was always brooding at something. Probably needed advice on something. But then when he came closer to where I was still lying and I saw his expression, I could feel that he was here to tell me off on something. Ugh. Reason for his name, Boy Scout.

I'm so sick of him having to be so perfect all the time. But he feels the need to. Besides, I can take care of myself. Just cause of what was happening at the moment doesn't count. It's all his fault, anyway. He's the one who didn't tell me that Lionel killed my parents. Grrrr, Lionel. I was going to kill him. Just as soon as I felt well enough to get up…

Seeing me trying to right myself again, Clark moved closer. He retreated a step back and retracted the hand he held out to help me when I shot him a fierce glare. Despite this, he still stood by, hovering. I could do this myself. But the world tilted to the side just when I had a good grip on the table. Everything blurred in front of me and I squeezed my eyes shut when I felt my head spin uncontrollably.

This was awful. I was used to being in control, ever since the island. Hell, even before, I was able to do whatever I wanted to do because of my status.

Now I couldn't stand this. I could imagine my parents looking down at me and shaking their heads. I should really clean up my act so I would never be placed in this position again. But it's just too hard. With this thought, I felt myself sinking emotionally.

I was a disappointment to my parents. Would they actually be proud of the Green Arrow? Or would they think I had the wrong idea? No, they would agree with me… or would they? My internal monologue was almost overwhelming. I felt the intense heat slap me across the face again and my eyes began to become damp. Great, just great. Exactly what I needed.

Then literally, I was falling yet again. But this time there were two strong hands around my biceps holding me up. I winced. Just a little too tightly. Clark loosened his grip when he most likely noticed my expression. I looked down shamefacedly. How embarrassing. But the ground moved and I instinctively grabbed for the nearest thing to keep my balance. Which just happened to be Clark's jacket. I believe I was leaning in against his solid rock of a body when I passed out for the fourth time that day.

The floor was softer than usual. I found that I could actually move when I shifted onto my side. I was just a bit restrained around my legs where I was still wearing my pants. That was a good sign. A comfortably cool breeze was passing over my chest and I wasn't as hot anymore. I hoped that I had been the one to take it off. Or of course, a girl. That would be a nice option. Hopefully she was still here…

I was definitely sweating less. That was good. I would be good to go tomorrow. Just sleep today. My stomach rumbled but I had no appetite for food. Just revenge. Except I was still not quite rested yet. I wasn't sure if I ever would be. So I simply turned over and closed my eyes again. But the world had other plans.

The light was flicked on suddenly, the harshness burning into my still sensitive eyelids. "Rise and shine, Ollie," a flat voice greeted. I groaned and turned away when I felt rather than saw Clark standing at the foot of my bed. I pulled blindly at the covers and pulled them over me, covering my head.

"Go away," I rasped. "Leave me alone. M'sleep."

"No, you're not asleep, Oliver. You've been asleep for the past week."

"Have not." I glared blearily at my comforter, through which Clark was standing. If I had his heat vision, he'd be fried by now. But of course, I had nothing. Nothing but skill. Which doesn't leave you bulletproof like he is. I scowled.

"Come on, Oliver. It is time to face the world now." I felt a tugging at the blanket. If he wanted to, he could rip the whole thing off. But he was a boy scout first and foremost. He wouldn't do anything physical; he was more of a boring lecturer. Speaking of…

"The Green Arrow hasn't been sighted for almost a month. Yet when he is, he's found striking terror into the hearts of Metropolis," Clark started. I pulled the covers tighter around my head, covering my ears.

"You haven't been yourself," Clark observed. "When are you going to go back to being Oliver Queen or even the real Green Arrow? You're getting more and more careless, you left your Green Arrow costume out when you left and you still haven't put it away. Blah, blah, blah," Clark went on and on. I tuned him out, thinking up ways to make Lionel sorry.

-

Clark POV:

I know that I can't really blame Oliver for going off the deep end but has it gone far enough for him yet? He's ruining his life. I know he has more in him than to become an addict or a drunk. He's the Green Arrow, for Pete's sake! He just has to find it in him again. He's such a good friend; I can barely stand to watch him like this. But he deserves more than this. If only he hadn't found out about Lionel. He was doing so well here with Queen Industries too. Something has got to change. I've got to figure out a way to help him. But the first thing he needs to realize is that he needs help.

I know that it's killing him that he is a superhero that doesn't have any powers. I can blame myself for that one. But if he can only see that he doesn't need to be bulletproof. All he needs to do is let the right people in. Make the right choices once in a while. But his judgment is way off right now. With the drinking and the drugs and the girls. I know I can help him but he just won't let me. Whatever I try. I'm just going to have to try harder. I have a feeling that the last straw will come soon. I just hope that it's in the favor of Ollie.

When I came to see him after having read about his Green Arrow rage escapade in the paper, I found him passed out on the floor. Unfortunately, it's becoming a recurrence. If he isn't unconscious when I arrive, he's either drunk or high or just not there. Off doing dangerous things to get the rush he used to feel when he was Green Arrow. Maybe if I could just get him to become Green Arrow again, he'll find his purpose to save people again.

The rest of the guys are worried too. But Oliver isn't talking to any of them. And they're too busy saving the world. I talked to Victor last week. He said that Oliver doesn't pick up the phone anymore. Only for his drug dealers and the bad influences he has met. He's raging more and more often. It is not good for him; he's just living off all his rage. Living for revenge. That's not a good way. Using everything he can find to ease the pain.

I heard about him going cliff diving in the rain. And of course, he has that wonder drug for any injuries. He isn't eating well, his features were pinched and drawn. He is definitely losing it from all that he has been doing to himself. I can imagine that the hallucinations have begun. Whenever I see him, he's stubbled and sweating. He isn't taking care of himself at all. If I could just figure out how to shake him out of it…

**_Please tell me what you think!!_**


End file.
